Digimon Zero Three
by Aranel-Nolatari-1994
Summary: Five teens get dragged away from their lives on planet earth to help save a different world. With the help of a Digimon partner they will have to bring down the evil that is threatening both worlds. Rated K plus but may go up. OC is now closed.
1. Past Events

**Digimon Zero Three**

**Summary: **Five teens get dragged away from their lives on planet earth to help save a different world. With the help of a Digimon partner they will have to bring down the evil that is threatening both worlds.

**A/N: **Welcome one and all. Thank you those of you who sent in an OC, ill past the list shortly. This will only have five characters at the start but some others might come into it later on so keep your eyes out for that. Now to the list.

**Me**

Name: Finnick Redwood

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Crest: Balance

Partner: PawnChessmon (Black) (Female)

**2) WolfSummoner93**

Name: Nina White

Gander: Female

Age: 15

Crest: Balance

Partner: PawnChessmon (White) (Male)

**3) James95**

Name: Christian Harding

Gander: Male

Age: 15

Crest: Joy

Partner: Impmon (Male)

**4) cavaner**

Name: Dominic Hunt

Gander: Male

Age: 16

Crest: Justice

Partner: Fanbeemon (Male)

**5) decode9**

Name: Maya Yuri

Gander: Female

Age: 14

Crest: Protection

Partner: Renamon (Female)

**A/N: **That's them all. The form is now closed, I hope those who didn't make it still read. Sorry to those who didn't make it but the five of them fit the part on with the story.

**P.S: **Just like to add that the first chapter will be written in each characters POV.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. I own all rights to Finnick Redwood but the others…NO!

**Chapter 1: **Past Events

* * *

><p><strong>(Finnick's POV)<strong>

Hi, I'm Finnick Redwood. I am six years old starting yesterday, I have blonde shaggy hair and has sapphire blue eyes. I'm one of the tallest in my class which I'm pretty proud about. I live in heighten view terrace and had lived here all my life and god it is boring…well was boring, until a couple weeks ago. There had been monsters called Digimon showing up out of nowhere and there were these kids that had their own Digimon, they too live here in heighten view terrace, they called themselves the Digidestined. They fought of the bad ones and stopped the boss one, I think its name was MaloMyotismon from destroying both this world and the world he came from, crazy stuff right. The main leader of the kids is called Tai, Tai Kamiya, he has the coolest hair and I am his number one fan. His partner Digimon is called Agumon, he is a cool yellow dinosaur that shoots fire from his mouth, to cool.

Back to the topic…I wish one day I get to be a Digidestined and get my own digimon. Very unlikely I know but it might come true.

**(Nina's POV)**

Hi, erm. My name is Nina White, I'm erm five years old and I have light brown hair and hazel eyes. Erm, I live in heighten view terrace, the same building that a bunch of kids called the Digidestined live. Its erm, so cool to live where your hero lives. They erm, saved us from the creatures called Digimon a couple weeks ago and well, we all owe them our lives.

I wish I had a digimon that would be major awesome. Mamma says that there dangerous, I think they're cute. Especially Gomamon who belongs to Joe Kido. Joe is my favourite Digidestined out of them all. He was a lit shy like I am when he was my age, he said so in an interview but if I had a Digimon I wouldn't need to be shy…but that's a long shot.

**(Christian's POV)**

Hello. My name is Christian Harding and I'm five years of age. Right now my mum is cutting my hair short again, I let it grow for a little longer then I hoped. Right now it is a mixed between short wavy blonde hair or shaggy blonde hair, it's annoying because my hair keep falling down past my chocolate brown eyes. I am watching my favourite show, Hetalia. I have always enjoyed anime cartoons, they make me laugh.

Lately mamma and papa have stopped taking me to the park that is a couple blocks from where I live in heighten view terrace. All because of some monsters called Digimon came through from a strange world. There were these kids that called themselves the Digidestined, they too had Digimon but they were good Digimon. They destroyed the evil Digimon and saved everyone. There really awesome, I really want a Digimon but mamma said If I do then the evil Digimon will come and take me away forever. I know she was lying, if I had a Digimon then they will protect me from the evil Digimon.

Anyway, mamma has finished my hair and Hetalia has finished, time to go to bed, goodnight.

**(Dominic's POV)**

Oh my god, how cool is this. There have been monsters running around the city, too awesome. They call themselves Digimon and the people who fought them of are called the Digidestined…wait, I'm forgetting something…oh yeh, hi. The names Dominic Hunt, I am six years old and live in heighten view terrace. This is where the Digidestined live. I have bright blue eyes and short spiky brown hair. I am quite tall for my age, not the tallest but I'm up there. People say I'm over confident and I'm too much like my dad. He's a lawyer, and a damn good one. I get my personality from him.

I am super scared of bees and wasps, I was once stung by one and it hurt like hell. I heard that there was a couple wasp and bee Digimon out there, that's one reason I don't want a Digimon. The reason I do want to become a Digidestined is so I can bring the evil Digimon to justice. As you could guess, I want to be a lawyer just like my dad when I grow up, I'm going to achieve that goal.

**(Maya's POV)**

Hello. I'm Maya Yuri. I am four years old. I have long black hair that flows down my back. My eyes are a rare colour, there purple. It's weird because none of my parents have purple eyes, but apparently my grandma had purple eyes, she died on the day I was born. Apparently I look a lot like she did when she was younger.

Anyway back on topic. A couple weeks ago there was a big scary monster that threatened to take down two worlds, the one he was from and our one. He was a Digimon called MaloMyotismon, but a group of teenagers took him down with the help of their own Digimon. I would love to have a Digimon myself. I would love to go adventures, see new thing. It would be amazing.

Mamma says that there dangerous and that it's the governments fault or something like that. Oh yay, its story time, night everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you all liked the first chapter. This was just a brief back up of events that happened when the kids were younger. If you couldn't figure it out, the main story is set ten years after the events of adventure 02. Please review, can't wait to hear from you.


	2. Finnick Redwood

**Digimon Zero Three**

**A/N: **A special thanks to those that reviewed and thanks or al the hits. Nothing to say except enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 2: **Finnick Redwood

* * *

><p>BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!<p>

A hand rose out from under a dark blue blanket. It grabbed a small mobile phone off a small wooden table and flipped it open. The hand brought it to an ear that was covered in dirty blonde strands of hair.

"Hello" said a sleepy voice, "Oh hey dad…uh huh…what? You're coming home, this is great" said the voice. Suddenly a teenage boy shot from the bed. His sapphire blue eyes wide with a giant grin plastered on his face, "I have to tell mom" he shouted before quickly pulling on a t-shirt and some shorts. He ran out of his room and slammed the door shut.

He came to a room, phone still to his ear and slammed on the door with the palm of his hand, "Mom, mom. Wake up" he shouted. He stepped back as he heard the click of the door unlocking. The door flew open and standing there was a tall woman. Her hair was in a complete mess and she looked very angry.

"What is it Finn?" she said in her angry voice.

"It's dad…he coming home" Finn shouted back. He watched his mom's eyes light up and her frown turned upside down.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Dad's on the phone. Talk to him" Finn replied before shoving the phone into her hands. He turned and ran back to his room.

He ran to his wardrobe and grabbed a towel before rushing into his en suite bathroom that held a shower/bath, a sink and a toilet. He stripped from his clothes and jumped in the shower.

He emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later and quickly towel dried himself of before going into his wardrobe and pulling out his chosen outfit for today which was a plain white t-shirt that shown of his slightly muscular chest and abs. He pulled on a black leather jacket before rolling up the sleeves and then a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a pair of black and white high tops. After he was dressed he went to his dresser before putting on a gold chain around his neck that held a small oval locket on the end and a pair of grey strapped goggles on top of his slightly damp hair. "All done" he said before adjusting the goggles on his head and leaving his room. He wore his goggles everywhere for the past nine years, only because his hero wears his all the time. He came to a halt when he got down and his face lit up. Standing in front of him was a tall man, his hair a dark shade then Finnick's and his bright blue eyes staring back.

"Dad" Finn said before rushing into his dad's arms. He had had been away for two years, working on some government project and he was finally back.

"Hey their son" his dad replied before hugging him back.

"Dad, you have been gone far too long" Finn replied.

"I know, it's just those damn digital creatures" Finn's ears perked up at this.

"You mean Digimon?" asked Finn.

"Yeh, they have been trying to break through again. We asked for the help of the Digidestined but they can't seem to get through the Digi-port to stop them" replied his dad. Finn's smile grey wider and wider until it was up by his eyes.

"You met Tai" screamed Finn.

"Yes, and…" said his dad before going into his back pocket, "I got him to sign a picture of him and me for you" he add on while pulling out a picture of his dad and Tai looking cheery.

"Oh my god" squealed Finn as he jumped up and down, "This is the best present ever" he added on, still going crazy.

"Alright son…why don't you go to the park to show that off. I have a few things to tell your mum" replied his dad. Finn nodded before quickly rushing out of his parent's apartment and into the elevator to the bottom floor. He rushed past all the people in the streets, not looking where he was going.

'I have to show Nina' was the only thought going through his mind as he sped through the streets and eventually came to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What do you think? I will be doing the first couple chapters just to show how they all meet and then the chapter after that will be getting to the digital world and meeting their partners. I hope you enjoy is, and **WolfSummoner93. **I have already made Nina and Finnick friends. I hope that okay. Hope you enjoyed.

**P.S: **Sorry for it being very short but its really just and introduction chapter.


	3. Nina White and Christian Harding

**Digimon Zero Three**

**A/N: **Thanks to those that reviewed. I really appreciate it, I go all warm and fuzzy inside when I read all the good things you are saying. Keep reviewing and I'll keep it good, it a win-win.

**Chapter 3: **Nina White and Christian Harding

* * *

><p>A young teen sat there looking into a mirror brushing her light brown hair that fell to her chin. She always keeps it down, it makes her look more mature. Her hazel eyes stared back at her, she smiled and her cheeks scrunched up along with her freckles.<p>

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

She turned and saw her phone vibrating, she picked it up and flipped it open, "Hello" she said in a sweet little voice, "Oh hi Finn…yeh…sure, I'll be there in about ten minutes" she said before putting down her phone. She smiled at the thought of Finn, deep down she had the biggest crush on him but she wouldn't tell anyone that. She finished brushing her hair before walking over to her wardrobe that held her clothes. She pulled out a pair of black windbreaker pants, a plain white t-shirt that had two roses on, with the stems twisted around each other. She pulled of her pyjamas and slipped the clothes on before grabbing her phone and leaving her bedroom.

She came to the kitchen where her mother was cooking breakfast, "Morning mum" she said. The woman turned around and smiled at her daughter. They looked very much alike except her mum's hair was longer.

"Morning Nina" she said. She looked at her before asking, "Are you going out?"

"Yeh, I'm going to meet Finn at the park. Is that alright?" Nina asked.

"Of course, but don't you want breakfast?" her mum replied.

"I'll pick up a breakfast bar on the way" Nina said while slipping on a pair of black sneakers and turning to leave.

She left the apartment before walking to the elevator and pressing down. As soon as she got out she covered her eyes with her hands. The sun was beaming down onto her. The streets full of business men and women going to work. She turned right and walked down the street towards the park.

It took her about five minutes to get there and eventually she was walking through the trees. She spotted Finn in the distance and a giant smile grew on her face as she ran towards him.

* * *

><p>Christian shot up from his bed. He looked around frantically before stopping at his alarm clock, "Shit" he said before jumping out of bed. He was supposed to be up an hour ago to take his cousin to the park. He quickly got changed into a white long sleeved –neck, light blue jeans with a pair of white converse and pulled on a mint green body warmer before rushing from his bedroom and down the stairs.<p>

He ran through the kitchen and shouted, "Hi dad, bye dad" before leaving the apartment and towards the elevator. He spotted a girl getting in. He knew her from school but wasn't her friend or anything. He couldn't wait for her to get in so he rushed towards the stairs and ran through down them, taking two at a time. He crashed out the bottom stairs and stopped before brushing his hand through his short wavy blonde hair and covering his chocolate brown eyes with the other. He was boiling hot already and the sun didn't help so he pushed up his sleeves and rushing towards the park.

He got there and ran through the park, trying his best to not bash into anyone. He pulled out his phone and started dialling a number before holding it to his ear, "Hello…Mike, are you still coming?" he asked down the phone. He stopped running when he neared the centre of the park and took a seat on a nearby bench, "What…oh okay then. Maybe some other time" he said before putting the phone back into his pocket and sighed, "All that running for nothing" he said before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I chose to do two characters because they were both really short on their own so I put them together which was still on two pages on Microsoft Word lol. Please review.


	4. Dominic Hunt and Maya Yuri

**Digimon Zero Three**

**A/N: **I began writing this straight after the last chapter so I might be able to update the same day. Thanks for the reviews so far, here it is.

**Chapter 4: **Dominic Hunt and Maya Yuri

X

Dominic sat there in front of the t.v. He had sat that way for a while watching some programme on crime. He had been up since six, the same time as his dad. He ran a hand through his short spiky light brown hair and yawned before rubbing his bright blue eyes. He looked around the room and lay his eyes on his phone, he jumped up and picked it up. He typed out a text message reading.

_Hey. Wanna come park and play a game of soccer?_

His phone buzzed in reply so he quickly opened it.

_Nah. Got stuff to do today sorry._

He sighed before locking his phoned, "Is there nothing fun to do?" he screamed.

"Why don't you come to the park with me?" he turned and saw his mum standing there with a picnic basket, "I'll be meeting the ladies from my book club but you can run of and play while we talk" she added on. Dominic smiled before nodding. He loved hanging out with his mum, she was more like his best friend then his mum, "Well go get ready and well leave" she said. Dominic ran of up to his room and when he came back down he was dressed in a white and black chequered long sleeved shirt, long beige trousers and a pair of black and white converse shoes. Clipped onto the collar of his shirt was a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses.

"All ready" he said before they both left their apartment. They took the elevator and were out in a matter of minutes. He put on his sunglasses when he noticed the sun beaming down on them. They turned right and walked towards the park.

Once they reached the park his mum went one way while Dominic ran the other, "I'll meet you in an hour or so" cried Dominic as he ran off.

"Okay sweetie, I'll be by the lake" returned his mum as she walked off. Dominic came to the small park where he saw three other people, they were all around his age. He walked over to the girl and boy that were standing around talking.

X

"Maya, breakfast is ready" shouted a woman. Maya stopped brushing her long black hair and put it up in a ponytail before looking in the mirror. A pair of purple eyes stared back at her and she smiled. She pulled on a dark blue jacket over his sleeveless white shirt. The jacket matched her shorts, she bent down from the stool she was sitting on and pulled on her black sneakers, she knew she was going to be doing some kind of sport today, she is always being caught up in it.

"Coming mum" she shouted back. She got up and left her room. She came down the stairs and into the kitchen was a plate was set out for her. The plate contained pieces of bacon, pancakes and egg's, "This looks great mum" she with smile.

"Thank you" her mum replied. Maya took her seat and dug straight in. When they were halfway through eating her mum decided to talk, "I will need you to go out for a couple hours soon, I have an emergency meeting with my boss and well I can't leave you in the house can I" she said. May dropped her fork and looked up.

"Wouldn't you prefer me to be safe inside then out on the streets where I can be kidnapped or something" Maya replied.

"You won't be kidnapped, you have friends around the area, what about that Christian guy from a couple floors up?" her mum asked. Maya's eyes widened. She hasn't really got any friends, she doesn't talk to people much so they leave her alone. She told her mum about Christian just to shut her up. She has only met him once and that was in school, he was a year up.

"Oaky fine" Maya replied before getting up and leaving the house. She could hear her mum calling for her to come back but she didn't bother. She got into the elevator and went down before exiting the building. She pulled out a pair of red sunglasses from her pocket and putting them on before looking around, "Might aswel go park" she said before walking towards the park.

She got there and found her way to the little kid park. She noticed Christian who looked asleep on a bench she smiled at this, three other kids were talking around the middle. She walked over to an empty bench before taking a seat looked around, "Great" she said to herself, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

X

**A/N: **Didn't think I would get it up today but here it is, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Two chapters in one day. Don't get too used to it, after this they get long.


End file.
